Formas de Amor
by Takkano
Summary: Loki sempre buscou, de alguma maneira, ser amado por todos; principalmente por Thor. Mas acabou descobrindo que em meio a tudo o que desejava do irmão, só havia uma forma dele o amar; será?
1. Uma forma de amor

— Eu queria um pouco de tudo de você. Seu lugar na família, pois eu percebia que o meu era apenas uma sobra.

— Não é uma sobra irmão, você sabe que somos uma família, crescemos juntos.

— Não era algo do qual conquistei ao nascer; me foi cedido por caridade, por pena. E isso me irritava, me irritava muito mesmo. Ficava farto de ver mamãe e papai te abraçarem enquanto sorriam, e sempre que eu me aproximava, mamãe exibia aquele sorriso forçado, como se dissesse: _"ah, verdade! Tínhamos nos esquecido de você!"_

— Mamãe nunca forçou nada, ela sempre te amou de verdade, Loki.

— Existem várias formas de amor, Thor; piedade é uma delas.

— Mas você sempre aceitou, sempre correspondeu…

— PORQUE ERA TUDO O QUE EU TINHA! - Loki grita furioso antes que Thor terminasse.

Mas não vamos falar de formas de amor agora, meu querido irmão… quero guardar esta parte para o fim. - Loki sorri nervoso enquanto observa a expressão confusa de Thor — O seu poder? Talvez. Porém este era o de menos, não havia a necessidade de cobiçá-lo, pois minha magia me era mais conveniente que a sua força; não era inferior, era apenas diferente.

— Você tem a sua própria força, Loki **(** _ **risos irônicos de Thor)**_ _…_ pena que ela não seja física, né?

— É? Onde está a sua agora? **—** Loki aponta para Thor que está amarrado pelos pulsos ao pé de uma estátua _**—**_ Sem o seu martelo, você se parece com aquelas criaturas inferiores que você tanto adora, como se chamam mesmo… ah, os humanos! - Loki sorri vitorioso, ao ver a fúria nos olhos do irmão. – Continuando… a sua popularidade também não me desperta interesse algum. Confesso que nunca entendi como é que você suporta tanta gente te paparicando daquela forma tão exagerada; as vezes até com extrema falsidade.

— Meus amigos nunca foram falsos!

— Não, ai é que está… eles nunca foram seus amigos. **—** Loki ri, enquanto Thor o fuzila com um olhar indignado – Eu me perguntava se, no seu lugar, eu não teria me livrado de, pelo menos, metade deles. Ah, com certeza teria, e acabaria ficando exatamente como estou agora; sozinho. **—** Loki vai em direção a Thor e lhe dá um tapinha no rosto – Bem, nem tanto! E quanto a Jane Foster? Talvez também fizesse parte da lista das coisas que eu desejava tomar de você.

— Fala sério, Loki! Você a odeia.

— Sim, mas… confesso que apesar de odiá-la, por ter virado a sua cabeça do avesso, ou melhor "pior na verdade", consertado ela, eu tenho que admitir que é uma mulher muito bonita, simpática e inteligente. Mesmo assim, não sei se ela faz realmente o meu tipo, acho que ainda prefiro a Sif.

— Apanharia todos os dias… **—** Thor dá uma gargalhada só de imaginar Sif dando uma bela surra em Loki.

Loki estranha o súbito humor do irmão, mas sem saber o motivo, apenas o ignora.

— O seu carisma e a sua simpatia… **—** Loki dá uma longa pausa como se fosse algo difícil de continuar _ **—**_ … eu não desejava tê-los para mim, por favor não confunda as coisas. Quanto a estes… - Loki muda seu tom de voz, o tornando mais baixo e melancólico _**—**_ … eu queria que fossem direcionados a mim.

Agora, virando-se de costas, Loki diminui ainda mais seu tom de voz.

— Ainda assim, não sei dizer bem se carisma e simpatia fossem realmente o que eu queria. Eu gostaria que você me olhasse mais, que prestasse mais atenção em mim.

— Mais? Impossível! Eu passo todos os dias, e o dia todo, te vigiando, sempre a espera de uma das suas gracinhas.

— NÃO ASSIM! **—** Loki grita muito irritado, mas ainda de costas para Thor. **—** Queria que você se sentasse ao meu lado e perguntasse como foi o meu dia, mesmo que você tivesse feito parte dele todo, não importa. Só queria mais olho no olho, de preferência, acompanhado de um sorriso.

— Desculpe, Loki. Eu realmente nunca imaginei que você se importasse com esse tipo de coisa.

Loki, se vira e fica um tempo encarando o irmão com um olhar sério. Depois vai até ele se ajoelhando e tocando com muita delicadeza o seu rosto.

— Eu queria que você me tocasse mais. - agora o olhar de Loki tinha um brilho diferente – Eu gostaria de poder dizer que "não importa como, mas que apenas que me tocasse", só que ai eu estaria perdendo meu tempo aqui, te dizendo mentiras.

Thor abre a boca para dizer algo, mas simplesmente não consegue. Somente o olhar de Loki é suficiente para calá-lo.

— Sempre cobicei o seu corpo… - a mão de Loki que tocava seu rosto, agora desce pela lateral do pescoço do Deus do Trovão, fazendo-o tremer **—** … esse tremor ai não foi de medo, não é mesmo?

Loki mantém um olhar penetrante e sério em Thor. Thor força um sorriso debochado, embora esteja praticamente em pânico pelas ações do irmão.

— Como se alguma vez na vida eu pudesse sentir medo de você!

— Amei essa resposta! - Loki sorri com ganância.

— Você não combina com o meu estilo, sabe. Você fica mais elegante assim; do jeito que você é. Mas se gosta mesmo do meu corpo, então é melhor começar a malhar um pouco.

— Sabe Thor, quando eu disse que sempre cobicei o seu corpo, eu nunca disse que queria que o meu fosse igual.

Thor franze a testa como se tentasse se concentrar no que Loki queria dizer com tudo aquilo.

— Talvez você gostaria que eu fosse um pouco mais… específico?

Antes mesmo que o Deus do Trovão pudesse recusar a oferta, Loki o beija; afoito. Porém Thor se nega a correspondê-lo. O loiro sente sua irmandade sendo violada com o gesto pecador de Loki. Thor sabe que a homossexualidade e o incesto são coisas humanas, mas aquilo pesa muito naquele momento, e apesar de realmente não estar cometendo um deles, pois Loki nem mesmo é seu irmão de sangue, ainda assim, não consegue aceitar.

Loki deixa os lábios de Thor colando sua testa na do irmão.

— Por que não pode aceitar o que você já tem Loki? Por que para você nada é o suficiente?

— PORQUE EU NÃO TENHO NADA, E NADA, NUNCA SERÁ O SUFICIENTE! - o mago não consegue evitar de se alterar. – Você não me quer, não é? Também não me ama, igual a mamãe.

— Não é isso Loki! Eu não tenho esse tipo de sentimento por você. Só não quero fazer isso por piedade!

— Tudo bem Thor, eu não me importo. Afinal, piedade também é uma forma de amor.


	2. Uma outra forma de amor

Piedade parecia algo muito triste para ser considerado uma forma de amar alguém. Passava aquela impressão de que faltava algo a mais; bem mais.

Mesmo assim, Loki parecia realmente não se importar com isso, e se ele não se importava mesmo, então, por que Thor deveria?

Thor sabia que o irmão sempre teve uma estranha obsessão em relação a ele. Loki costumava ficar furioso sempre que o via com alguma garota, nas rotineiras festas em Asgard. Já quando o _flerte_ era direcionado a Loki, este insistia em atrair, de alguma forma, a atenção do loiro, para que o visse com a garota. Thor sabia que depois dos supostos "pegas" de Loki, mesmo que ele perguntasse qual era a cor dos cabelos da mulher, Loki jamais saberia responder. Talvez ele até mesmo dissesse "loiro!", porque era a única coisa que ele queria enxergar.

Thor havia chegado a conclusão de que o problema de Loki com ele, não era a sua existência; mas sim a sua ausência.

Thor estava sempre ausente em relação a Loki.

Voltando a realidade, Thor ainda analisava agora o que poderia fazer para amenizar o sofrimento do irmão. O problema é que a verdade havia sido revelada e as mesmas desculpas de antes não seriam mais aceitas.

Uma angústia se formava em seu peito. Não sabia o que dizer e muito menos o que fazer; ou pior, se realmente deveria fazer.

Porém Loki ainda o observava de uma forma súplica. Aqueles intensos e brilhantes olhos verde-esmeralda estavam ali, presos em si pedindo por uma resposta definitiva.

E Thor decidiu que ele teria uma.

Inclinou-se para a frente capturando os lábios finos que antes havia se negado a provar. Apesar do asco que sentia de si mesmo por agir daquela forma, não pode negar que seu corpo respondia estranhamente àquilo. Sentiu Loki agarrar-se em seu corpo envolvendo seu pescoço em um abraço possessivo, enquanto o forçava a abrir ainda mais a boca. As mãos do mago subiram provocantes, pelos braços musculosos, até as cordas mágicas que as prendiam, para então, serem soltas devagar.

Thor relutou um pouco em reagir, mas acabou prendendo com certa força as mechas negras entre seus dedos, arrancando um sorriso surpreso de Loki.

— Thor, nossa… você nunca foi violento comigo antes.

— É mas, muitas vezes, tive que me segurar, sabe.

— Mas agora você não precisa mais; não quero que se segure, Thor! - a voz de Loki saiu lânguida e manhosa.

Thor agarrou, com certa brutalidade, a gola do sobretudo que Loki trajava. O moreno o olhou um pouco assustado, achou que talvez Thor apenas fosse realmente lhe dar aquela surra, mas seu semblante voltou a se iluminar ao notar que o loiro apenas tinha pressa em abri-la.

Na verdade, Thor tinha pressa mesmo, pois sabia que se não o fizesse logo, acabaria desistindo. Não era o fato de Loki ser homem que o incomodava, pois sabia que sentiria prazer da mesma forma. O que o deixava receoso era aquele sentimento fraternal que aparecia cada vez que Loki brincava com ele ou o olhava de forma mais doce.

Apesar da urgência da situação em si, demorou muito tempo para que ficassem totalmente nus.

Um outro problema agora era que Loki parecia também compartilhar dos receios de Thor. Ninguém ali aparentava estar disposto a arriscar o próximo passo.

Loki enrolava uma mexa de cabelo nos dedos demonstrando nervosismo. Thor observava os fios negros se enrolarem nos longos dedos de Loki para depois serem soltos formando belas ondulações.

— No que está pensando, Thor? - Loki notou o olhar perdido do irmão.

— Na maneira certa de fazer isso.

— E qual seria ela?

— Qual você acha?

— Não fazer… - Loki arriscou um olhar para Thor que retribuiu.

— Mas, sabe qual é o nosso problema Loki… - o loiro segurou o irmão pelos braços deitando-o no chão e ficando por cima dele. – Nós dois nunca fazemos nada da maneira certa.

Desta vez Loki sorriu ainda mais, pois ali não existia mais aquele sentimento doloroso de piedade, nem tão somente a fraternidade entre eles; havia algo novo ali.

Talvez fosse uma outra forma de amor, e se fosse, Loki queria descobrir qual era.


End file.
